1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electrosurgical systems, and more particularly, to energy delivery conduits for use with electrosurgical devices during RF and/or microwave ablation procedures.
2. Background Of Related Art
Energy delivery conduits, including coaxial cables are well known in the art and its applications are numerous. Coaxial cables are typically used, in surgical procedures, to transfer energy from one point to another while minimizing losses during said transmission.
Although many kinds of coaxial cables have been designed, for the most part, these devices serve primarily as energy transmission conduits. Aside from transmitting energy, it is often desirable to have coaxial cables with different characteristics and features.